


Perspective

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Overconfident Villain, Villain P.O.V, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have improved over the past year. At first, it was easy to overpower them, as they did not function as a team. Now though, their teamwork makes them close to unstoppable.<br/>Baron Zemo thinks he has the perfect plan to defeat the Avengers.<br/>Operative word being think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Week 14: A story from a villain’s perspective.

“Not too long ago, the Avengers were an easy foe to conquer. A little misdirection and a simple distraction would be enough to allow me to achieve my goal before they had even realised that I was the one behind it.

But that has all changed now. Now, they work together as though they have their entire lives. Misdirection is longer a usable tactic. My plan was thwarted within two hours, no where near enough time for me to achieve my objectives.

A new plan must be formulated. And quickly. There is too much at stake to delay.

Captain America.

The greatest tactical mind of the Twentieth Century. (With one obvious exception.) Able to assess the field and create a plan at a moment’s notice. His serum keeps him at the peak physical condition. And his shield is as deadly as he is. He needs to be drawn away, and cut off from the team. Without his guidance, the Avengers will fall apart.

The Iron Man.

Technical genius. Able to solve any technical problem. Confined to his suit. The suit is EMP proof. Separate the man from the suit. Cut him off from team mates. He will stand no hope.

The Black Widow.

Martial arts. Master spy. Weapons are of no consequence. Works best alone or in a partnership. Need to present her with a false trail to follow around the world, keep her busy and away from the fight. By the time that she returns, it will be too late.

The Hawkeye.

Is of no consequence. He stands as no obstacle to my plans. Perhaps I shall capture him, and lock him up as a trophy.

Thor.

Demoralise him. His hubris is his undoing. Cause him to strike his team mates. Bind him once he has fallen.

The Hulk.

Draw him to the ocean. He cannot be allowed to return to the field of battle.

The Falcon.

Destroy his wings. He is no threat without them.

The Twins.

Hurt the girl; the boy will fall. Girl must be kept unconscious.   
Computer, save plans. End recording.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Phase one is about to begin,” the Baron typed into the computer as he spoke. “You can join me, and reap the benefits. Or, you can oppose me, and fall. What shall it be?”

[We’re in.]

“Good choice, Wrecking Crew. I require you to go to the following coordinates. You will act primarily as a distraction. Keep the Avengers busy for as long as you can. Do this, and you will be rewarded.”

Zemo closed off that communication, before opening another.

“Are you in position?”

[Masters of Evil are in position, and waiting.]

“Good. The Avengers will be there shortly.”

Zemo had one last call to make. For this one, he utilised holographic technology. He stood up from his chair, and stood with his hands behind his back.

“I have assembled a team the plan is in place. The Avengers will fall. I offer you one last chance to join me, Lord Doom.”

Doom sat on his throne, not moving.

[Your plan has not succeeded yet, Baron. Do not underestimate the Avengers.]

“And you should not underestimate me.”

[Doom will not underestimate anyone. This conversation has ended.]

“Charming fellow,” Zemo muttered as he sat back at his computer. “But he is wrong. My plan will succeed.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Your allies are gone, abandoned you to your fate,” Zemo stood outside the cell, where Hawkeye was bound by handcuffs. “My allies have allowed me to achieve all my goals. What have you got to say for yourself?”

Hawkeye offered him a smile. “You haven’t won yet.”

Zemo laughed. “Haven’t I? My Masters of Evil have taken care of the Twins, Iron Man, and the Hulk. The Wrecking Crew incapacitated Falcon, Thor, and Captain America. The Black Widow was taken care of earlier today. She will return to find me triumphant.”

“Ten,” Hawkeye’s smile widened.

“What?”

“There’s ten of us, and you’ve only accounted for nine.” Hawkeye raised his eyebrows. “How’s that plan working out for you?”

“You lie,” Zemo spat back. “There are nine Avengers, all taken care of.”

Hawkeye shrugged, dropping the smile. “Unless that’s our plan.”

Zemo narrowed his eyes behind his mask. “You lie.”

“Perhaps,” Hawkeye offered, before focusing back on Zemo. “Unless it was our plan to have Widow follow your elaborate trap. For the twins to allow themselves to be taken out. For Thor to be overpowered. Seriously, how do you think the Wrecking Crew managed to take out a god?”

“And I suppose you allowed yourself to be captured then?”

Hawkeye nodded. “Yep.”

“For what purpose?”

Hawkeye crossed his arms, and pointed a finger behind Zemo. “Tracking device.”

Zemo looked over his shoulder, where the Winter Soldier stood, offering him a grin.

“Hey there.”

Zemo pulled back a fist; the Winter Soldier caught it, before twisting it behind Zemo’s back.

“You alright to get out of there?” He asked Hawkeye. A moment later, Hawkeye was free of the cell.

“Yeah, thanks. You’re a real knight in shining armour.” Hawkeye considered the Winter Soldier with a tilted head. “Well, at least you’re shining.”

“Remember what Steve said about flirting?”

“‘Not to do it in front of the villain’”, Hawkeye quoted, doing a passable impression of Captain America. He offered the Winter Soldier a smile, before focusing back on Zemo. The Winter Soldier tightened his hold on Zemo. 

“Now, I allowed myself to be captured. That cell?” Hawkeye pointed behind him. “Not very high tech. I was just waiting. The Widow followed your trail, before making her way here. I bet she’s up top, currently copying all of your data right now. Am I right babe?”

The WInter Soldier nodded. “Yep.”

“Awesome,” Hawkeye smiled at Zemo. “Yeah, Widow wasn’t running alone. Our friend here,” he nodded at the Winter Soldier. “Went with her. While you were busy watching the rest of the team, those two were lying in wait. Then you captured me, and they followed my tracker.”

“Widow says she’s done, and that the Wrecking Crew and the Masters of Evil are all in S.H.I.E.L.D custody,” the Winter Soldier said. “What do you say we take this one to jail? I’m sure S.H.I.E.L.D has a nice cell waiting for him.”

“And I’m sure it won’t be anywhere near as easy for him to break out of,” Hawkeye nodded. “What do you say Zemo?”

“I had the perfect plan.”

“But you didn’t have all the variables.” Hawkeye leant in close, to whisper in Zemo’s ear. “I hear those are important.”

Zemo growled at Hawkeye. “I will have my revenge.”

“No he won’t,” Hawkeye said to the Winter Soldier, winking and ignoring Zemo.

“No he won’t,” the Winter Soldier agreed, beginning to lead Zemo out of his lair.

 

~~~~~

 

“Amateur,” Doom muttered as he cut the live feed from Zemo’s lair. “Though the Winter Soldier’s involvement with the Avengers, as well as with Hawkeye is an interesting development. Doom is certain that this information will come in handy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Silly overconfident villains underestimating Clint.   
> Thank you for reading.  
> Next week: A story set at a concert or festival.


End file.
